Omniwar II
Hiddenlich *A rock breaks a television set *Quedis: I HATE YOU WEEGEE! *Quedis: YOUR IDEA OF "MONARCH CONTROLLED REPUBLICANISM" IS PURE SOCIALISM! *10:22ADgeeRevust (Random Character) : Calm down,Quedis,try to kick your rage and hate away. *10:22HiddenlichQuedis kicks the couch *Quedis: YOUCH! *10:22Dudeguy WCVerner: This whole multiverse is a mess Quedis *Verner: But this place is worse than most *10:22HiddenlichQuedis: I agree. And Weegee has only brought more dictatorship to it. *10:23Dudeguy WCVerner: We have Weegee the dictator and his brainwashed army of clones *Verner: We have Malleo the nazi *10:23HiddenlichQuedis: And Fortran the golden statue who oversees Weegee's plans *10:23Dudeguy WCVerner: We have a president for some reason *Verner: Who does literally nothing *10:23HiddenlichQuedis: HE IS A PUPPET VERNER! *Quedis: Weegee controls him. *10:24Dudeguy WCVerner: Then what is the point of him? *Verner: To assure people that this isn't a dictatorship? *10:24HiddenlichQuedis: TO MAKE IT LOOK FAIR TO THE PUBLIC! *10:24ADgeeRevust : I'm not sure. *10:24HiddenlichQuedis: We know it's a dictatorship. *10:24Dudeguy WCVerner: Half the public don't care anyway *Verner: They are clones *Verner: We are lucky enough to avoid the brainwashing of his deathly stare *10:25HiddenlichQuedis: It's sad. So little diversity. Weegee is the Mao Zedong of the Trolliverse. Only nationalism and execution of freedom. *10:25Finn168719Benarn: What about Great Britain full of Finns with it's creator ruling with an iron fist. *10:25HiddenlichQuedis: Or that "Keejod Republic" with it's long ruling president. He has to be rigging the elections. *10:25Dudeguy WCVerner: And now he has even more land to fill with his brainwashed clones *Verner: Quedis, you know what we have to do *10:26Finn168719Bernarn: Or even that Roman Empire with that Armageddon guy ruling it. *10:26HiddenlichQuedis: Gather some people. We will head to the state's capital and protest. *10:26Dudeguy WCVerner: Protest? *Verner: That will do nothing *10:26HiddenlichQuedis: If the police try to stop them, BURN THEM ALL DOWN TO ****! *10:27Dudeguy WCVerner: Protesting will do nothing *10:27HiddenlichQuedis: WE WILL BURN DOWN THE CAPITAL AND MAKE DEMOCRACY! *10:27ADgeeTravis : Dude calm down. *10:27HiddenlichQuedis tackles Travis *10:27Dudeguy WCVerner: Weegee just needs to kill anyone who opposes anything he says *Verner: His clones will make the place look fine to the rest of the Trolliverse *10:28ADgeeRevust : What's wrong with Quedis? *10:28Finn168719Bernan: You should move to Finnterica, because they loved Freedom. *10:28HiddenlichUi: We should form an underground rebellion. *10:28Dudeguy WCVerner: We need to get the help of a real republic *10:28HiddenlichQuedis gets up *10:28Dudeguy WCVerner: Someone who will see through Weegee's fog and free these people *The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. *10:29Finn168719Bernan: If the United Kingdom of Finnittania finds out about this, they will send SAS over our *sses! *10:29HiddenlichQuedis: And how? There are no true republics out there. *Quedis: Only name takers. *10:29ADgeeTravis (broken) : What about the A.R,those joined UKF. *10:29HiddenlichQuedis: F*** the UKF! *10:30Finn168719Bernan: F*ck the United Kingdom? *10:30Dudeguy WCVerner: Fine then *Verner: What do you suggest Quedis? *10:30HiddenlichQuedis: As Bernan said earlier, there king rules everything. *10:30Dudeguy WCVerner: We take weapons and go kill Weegee? *10:30HiddenlichQuedis: We should form a brotherhood. *10:30ADgeeRevust : Yes,we should. *10:30Finn168719Bernan: Or even cause a bombing in Weegee's palace. *10:30HiddenlichQuedis: And assassinate politicians to spread fear *Quedis: And to get Weegee to see that his rule isn't working *Quedis: But we must do it in secret Verner. *10:31Dudeguy WCVerner: Very well *Verner: But we need more people we can trust *10:31HiddenlichQuedis: I designate Verner as leader. *Quedis: He seems to have more ideas than me *10:31ADgee????? : Maybe I can hel. *10:31Hiddenlich *A building collapses to the ground *Quedis: ! *10:32Finn168719Bernan: *thinking* Just what i had planned... *10:32HiddenlichQuedis: IS THIS A 3RD WORLD NATION?!?! *10:32Dudeguy WCVerner: No *Verner: This is a great opportunity *Verner: Are there any politicians in this city? *10:32ADgee????? : I think I can.I have a great weaponry. *10:32HiddenlichQuedis: How? Are you saying we should join forces with barbarians? *Ui: There is one visiting *10:33Dudeguy WCVerner: If we take out a politician now *Verner: People will assume the two incidents are connected *10:33Finn168719Bernan: Or even try to convince Amer- uh Finntericans to help us. *10:33HiddenlichUi: His name is Kuigee, Weegee's #1 helper. *10:33Dudeguy WCVerner: It could spread a lot more fear *Verner: Kuigee.... *10:33ADgee(WC,can I make a category for the AR members *10:34HiddenlichQuedis: Ha ha ha ha... *Quedis: Brilliant... *Meanwhile, in Weegee's Mansion *10:35HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: The people are happier than ever. *10:35Dudeguy WC *a Messenger Clone knocks on the door* *10:35HiddenlichA Secret Service member opens the door *10:35Dudeguy WCMessenger Clone: Pardon the interruption sirs, but this might be important for you to see *10:36HiddenlichGovernor Torgee looks at Weegee *10:36Dudeguy WCWeegee: What's so important that it interrupts our meeting? *Messenger Clone: This newspaper of a city building collapsing *10:37HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: Rumpkins, this happens all of the time in the south! *Governor Torgee: Only the north and east can be civilized *10:37Dudeguy WCMessenger Clone: But sirs, this is the city where Kuigee is visiting *10:38HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: Governor Filius Mertinos, what do you say about this? *The television turns on, on a news channel *News Reporter: *British Accent* ASSOCIATE RIGHT HAND OF WEEGEE'S ESCORT ATTACKED! *News Reporter: ATTACKERS ARE SHOWN SHOOTING ILLEGAL FIREARMS AT THE ESCORT, UNTIL THEY GO OFF THE ROAD! CURRENT REPORTS SAY THAT- *Static* *Governor Torgee: Maybe this is something to worry about... *10:41Dudeguy WCWeegee: We should send some extra military support down there *'Hiddenlich' *(Back at the crime scene) *10:41HiddenlichKuigee: PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! *Kuigee: I AM INNOCENT! I WAS ONLY MEETING WITH THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN! *10:43Dudeguy WCVerner: Oh, we know *10:43Finn168719Bernan: We know that already scumbag. *10:43Dudeguy WCVerner: But we need some way to scare the masses *a gunshot goes off* *10:43HiddenlichKuigee: ! *Kuigee's is bleeding *Kuigee: You won't get anywhere, I promise you that... *10:44Finn168719Bernan points the gun at Kuigee *Bernan: Oh really. *10:44Dudeguy WCVerner: What are you gonna do? Call Weegee on speed dial? *10:44HiddenlichKuigee falls to the ground *10:44Finn168719Bernan shoots at Kuigee's forehead *10:44HiddenlichKuigee is killed by the shot *10:44Dudeguy WCVerner: Now we must create a distraction elsewhere.... *Verner: Bernan, you can redirect blasts, right? *10:45Finn168719Bernan: No i can't. *10:45Dudeguy WCVerner: Oh *10:45HiddenlichVerner's cell phone is ringing *10:45Finn168719Bernan: We had to bury the body. *10:45Dudeguy WCVerner: No *Verner: Scorch and burn *10:45Hiddenlich *The call goes to voicemail *10:45Dudeguy WCVerner: And who the f**k is calling me right now *10:46Finn168719Bernan: Time to set it on fire. *10:46HiddenlichQuedis: A REPORTER SNAPPED A PICTURE OF ME AND A FEW OTHER MEMBERS OF OUR REBELLION! I COULDN'T KILL HIM! *Quedis: ME AND ONE OTHER MEMBER HAD OUR MASKS OFF! *Quedis: WE NEED TO VACATE NOW! *10:46Dudeguy WCVerner: OH DAMMIT *10:46Finn168719Bernan: Looks like we will have to change our appearance. *10:46Dudeguy WCVerner: EVERYONE OUT THE WINDOW *10:47Finn168719Bernan jumps out the window *10:47HiddenlichPolice see Bernan and Verner, and open fire *They have military grade weaponry *10:47Dudeguy WC *Verner is out the window and only gets hit in the arm and side *10:47Finn168719Bernan started shooting back at the Police *10:48Dudeguy WCVerner: AGH damnit *Verner: Someone set an explosive for cover *10:48HiddenlichUi pulls up in a van *10:48ADgeeRevust : I will. *10:49HiddenlichUi: WE NEED TO GO NOW! *10:49Finn168719(an explosion was heard) *10:51ADgee *Revust and Travis go into the van *10:51Dudeguy WC *Verner jumps in the van and rolls under the seats* *10:51Finn168719Bernan jumps in the van *10:53Dudeguy WCVerner: You may have to amputate my arm guys, those guns were way more powerful than the local police firearms *10:53HiddenlichUi zooms off *Gunships are following the van *Ui: Um, um, EVASIVE MANUEVER 1-1-10 *Ui press a button, and the van zooms up into the sky *10:53Finn168719Bernan pulls out the rocket launcher and aims at the Gunship *10:54HiddenlichUi: RRRRRRRR!!! *Ui: CLOSE THE BACK DOOR! *10:54Finn168719Bernan shoots a missile at the Gunship *10:54Dudeguy WCVerner: Wait I found something *Verner throws a box of balls out of the van* *10:56Hiddenlich *The gunship is distracted by the box of balls *10:56ADgeeRevust pulls out a stuff shooter and keeps shooting some non-explosive stuff to the Gunship *Such as spiked ball *10:56Hiddenlich *The gunships goes down, and hits another gunship *They both explode *10:57Dudeguy WCVerner: Not what I expected but excellent still *10:57HiddenlichUi: CLOSE THE DOOR, WE ARE LEAVING THE TROPOSPHERE! *10:57Dudeguy WCVerner: Revust! Close it! *10:57ADgeeRevust closes the door *10:57HiddenlichUi: ALRIGHT! * *thanks *10:57Hiddenlich *The van zooms up into the planet's exosphere *10:58Dudeguy WCVerner: Where are we going? One of the moons? *10:58HiddenlichUi: The nearest planet *Quedis: *Over radio* I am right behind you guys. I stole one of the civilian sky craft *10:59Dudeguy WCVerner: Well, I would say we should stop and disguise the van *Verner: But I doubt that would work *10:59HiddenlichQuedis: We could stop at one of the abandoned space stations *Quedis: No one would expect us there *11:00Dudeguy WCVerner: But is there oxygen? *11:00ADgeeRevust : I have paint. *11:00HiddenlichQuedis: All but Station B23 *Quedis: But we wouldn't be able to go there anyway. *The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. *11:00Hiddenlich *Meanwhile, in Weegee's debriefing room *11:01Dudeguy WCWeegee: This is an OUTRAGE! *11:01HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: My king, we understand you are upset on how these events turned out, but there was nothing we could do. *11:01Dudeguy WCWeegee: Nothing?! *11:02Dudeguy WCWeegee: They had military grade weaponry and gunships, but they couldn't stop a single flying van-rocket *Weegee: The photographer did a better job than those guys *11:02HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: About the picture *11:02ADgeeOmnieegee : What's going on,father? *11:03HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: One of the men was a male Zabrak with red and black tattoos *11:03Dudeguy WCWeegee: Omnieegee, my son, this is a debriefing *Weegee: A male Zabrak *11:03HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: Could this Zabrak be from the Aiomnu tribe on the planet Zeli Tiumbra? *11:04ADgeeOmnieegee : Alright,also,remember to tell Samaweegee to be quiet.He has been very nervious lately. *11:04Dudeguy WCWeegee: Not sure *Weegee: But this does calm my nerve about one theory I had *11:04HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: I understand it is lightyears away, but no other Zabrak tribe in that region has the same tattoos *11:04Finn168719Govenor Filius Mertinos: If it's a huge threat, were going to need warn other nations about it. *11:05ADgeeSamaweegee (from another room) : SHUT THE F*** UP,OMNIEEGEE,YOUR NOT MY BOSS? *(from another room)* *11:05HiddenlichDaizeh: Samaweegee, language! *11:05Dudeguy WCWeegee: Omnieegee, tell the guard to put Samaweegee for another hour of "educational brain activity" *11:06ADgeeOmnieegee : Alright. *11:06HiddenlichMr. Martin: Yes sir. *Mr. Martin walks over to Sammaweegee *11:06ADgeeSamaweegee : I will someday revenge,and I will be the king! *11:06HiddenlichMr. Martin: Time for another interactive lesson on Geeman psychology, your highness! * *Mr. Martin brings Sammaweegee to another room *11:07ADgeeMalleo : Bro,your first son is sure hyperactive *11:08HiddenlichSecret Service Member: Sirs, our room does not leak sound to any other rooms *Secret Service Member: Privacy is confirmed safe here. *Governor Torgee: Weegee, did you really think he could have been responsible for the attack? *11:09Dudeguy WCWeegee: The Zabrak? *Weegee: Perhaps, but he sure is stupid to not have a mask on *11:09ADgeeOmnieegee : He just need to calm down.Anyways,I'm worried about the terrorists. *11:09HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: I mean another. *11:10Dudeguy WCWeegee: I'm more concerned about how they escaped *11:11HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: There is another Zabrak I am talking about. One that you haven't seen since your confrontation with him in the Binary War. *Governor Torgee: The one that tried to "behead you". *11:11Dudeguy WCWeegee: Oh yes *Weegee: That one *Weegee: Good thing I was in an augmented form *11:12HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: He is from Zeli Tiumbra *11:12Dudeguy WCWeegee: Get me his file then *11:12HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: Well *11:12Dudeguy WCWeegee: We need to track him down *11:12HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: The thing is sir, I am not positive he is still alive. *11:13Dudeguy WCWeegee: True *Weegee: Not many people can survive me *11:13HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: However, his inheritance may have prevented his death. *Governor Torgee: But, I know how spicy things get when we talk about that. *Secret Service Member: I can see to it agents are sent to Zeli Tiumbra to interrogate him *Secret Service Member: If that is what you wish *11:14Dudeguy WCWeegee: At any rate, this will only solve one problem *Weegee: My big issue is with our law enforcement's handling of this *The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. *11:15Dudeguy WCWeegee: According to reports, two gunships collided with each other *11:15HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: I found that quite hilarious actually *11:15Dudeguy WCWeegee: Oh you did? *Weegee: How about I collide you with the door *11:16Finn168719Governor Filius Mertinos: Because they just threw balls at the gunships. *11:16Dudeguy WCWeegee: And then have a terrorist blow up your house *11:16HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: My apologies, that was immature of me. *11:16Finn168719Governor Filius Mertinos: According to the news. *11:16Dudeguy WCWeegee: ...They, threw balls? *Weegee: What kind of balls? EMP charged balls? *11:17HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: *Trying to hold in laughter* Plastic balls *11:17Finn168719Governor Filius Mertinos: Some people say that they threw plastic balls. *11:17Finn168719Governor Filius Mertinos: Which i find the terrorists ridiculous. *11:17Dudeguy WCWeegee: .... *11:18Hiddenlich *Back where the terrorists are at... *Quedis: Will that paint job be enough, Revust? *11:19Dudeguy WC *Verner is now trying to hold back yelling in pain* *his nerves have finally started sensing the pain in his wounds again* *11:19HiddenlichUi: Come on, I put everything to prevent infection on the amputation sight *Ui: What is it now? A ghost limb? *11:19Dudeguy WCVerner: I am sorry *Verner: But it's not just infection *11:20ADgeeRevust : I think yes,thus. *11:20Dudeguy WCVerner: Those shots had some sort of blast-energy on them *Verner: Kind of like those blasts some really powerful fakegees can do *Verner: Except non-explosive for some reason *11:21HiddenlichUi: Well. *11:21Dudeguy WCVerner: That's my guess anyway, unless the bullet is just really hot *11:21Finn168719Barnan: We are going to need to create a bio-weapon. *11:21HiddenlichUi shoves a syringe into Verner's remaining shoulder *Ui: This should numb the pain *Ui: But you may feel drowsy *Ui: Just don't let that bandage come off *11:22Dudeguy WCVerner: Alright *11:22HiddenlichQuedis: How will we create a bioweapon? We aren't scientists *11:22Finn168719Barnan: We will have to kidnap a scientist. *11:22Dudeguy WCVerner: We'd have to invade a science lab *11:23ADgeeRevust : I have capturing nets.Do you think it will be handful? *11:23Dudeguy WCVerner: That might not be a bad idea except that the guards probably have all sorts of experimental stuff *11:23HiddenlichQuedis: I am going to search this station for weaponry to put on our vehicles *Quedis: We won't last long otherwise *11:24Dudeguy WCVerner: Good idea *11:24Finn168719Barnan: Yea. *11:24Dudeguy WCVerner: I would come too but I feel like I'd fall over and pass out *11:24HiddenlichQuedis goes through a door *The door closes *11:24ADgeeRevust pulls out a spy kit,with Invisibility Jackets (which will turn invisible whoever wears those),some Boost Shoes (making you go fast) and some other stuff *11:24Hiddenlich *Ui: At least he isn't trying to kill us now. *11:25ADgeeRevust : Who? *11:25HiddenlichUi: Mr. Q Horns. *Ui: Where the heck does he come from anyway, some drug community? *11:25ADgeeRevust : Ok. *Revust : Probally from the anti-gay community (sarcastic voice). *11:26HiddenlichUi: Ha. *11:27Finn168719Barnan: Or even a fat Finnterican (trying to stereotype the Finntericans) *11:27Hiddenlich *An explosion is heard from the inside of the station *11:27Dudeguy WCVerner: ! *11:27HiddenlichThe alarm is going off *Ui: NOT THIS! *11:27Dudeguy WCVerner: I'll start the van.... *11:27HiddenlichUi: No, you relax. *Ui: You, go see what the h*ll is going on. *Member: Got it sir *11:28ADgeeRevust : I'll try to start the van *Also,Revust has a step-brother called Therda Philmuswer *ok *11:30HiddenlichHvare: YOU IDIOT! *Quedis: KSHAETA, A TURRET OPENED FIRE! IT SCARED THE LIVING HYPNEEGEE OUT OF ME! *Hvare: NOW PLANETARY DEFENSE WILL COME! *Finn168719Barnan: We must evacuate this space station immediately. *11:33ADgeeRevust : Quedis,come back! *11:33HiddenlichQuedis: LET'S GO EVERYONE! *Quedis: PUT THESE SHIP DEFENSE ATTACHMENTS IN THE BACK OF THE VAN! *11:33ADgeeTravis wakes up *11:33Finn168719Barnan: On it. *11:33HiddenlichQuedis gets in the sky craft *11:34ADgeeTravis : What's going on' *11:34Finn168719Barnan started putting the ship defense attachments in the back of the van *11:34ADgeeRevust gets ready to use the Stuff Shooter just in case *11:34Dudeguy WC *Verner is in the van* *11:35ADgeeRevust : Let's go! *11:35HiddenlichUi starts the van *11:35Finn168719Barnan goes into the van *The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. *11:35Dudeguy WCVerner: Can we use any of the defense attachments while they're not attached? *11:35HiddenlichUi: Barnan, does this van have a hyperdrive by any chance? You know more about this van than I do *Quedis: *Over radio* I am afraid not *Quedis: I thought we were going to a nearby planet! *Ui: I was just wondering * *Ships are seen in the distance *11:36ADgeeRevust : I have an hyperdrive wireless remote. *11:37HiddenlichUi: To the nearest planet we go! *The van and the sky craft head to the nearest planet *Ui: Oh no, they seen us! *11:37Dudeguy WCVerner: One of these attachments looks like it could be rigged to be a bomb *11:37HiddenlichUi: Well, does everyone have space suits? *11:38Dudeguy WCVerner: Do you have a spacesuit with one arm? *11:38ADgeeRevust pulls out a space suit *The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. *11:38Finn168719Barnan puts on a spacesuit *11:39ADgeeRevust wears the space suit *11:39HiddenlichPD Cruiser: *Over the radio* This is Planetary Defense. Please stop immediately! *Ui: Well, there goes the disguise. *11:39Dudeguy WCVerner: I have one more idea.... *Verner: Be prepared to open the back door for an instant and close it again *11:40ADgeeRevust grabs the stuff shooter and goes outside *11:40Dudeguy WC *Verner starts rigging one of the miniguns* *11:40ADgeeRevust : In your dreams! *11:40HiddenlichQuedis: You only have one shot at this. A cruiser is after us *Ui: REVUST NO! *11:41ADgeeRevust doesn't hear Ui,and starts shooting *11:41Dudeguy WCVerner: Hopefully this'll work.... *11:41ADgeeRevust : Oh whoops,forgot to reload. *11:41HiddenlichQuedis: IT BETTER! OTHERWISE OUR ENTIRE OPERATION WILL BE TOAST! *11:41ADgeeRevust goes back inside *11:41Dudeguy WCVerner: I jammed the firing mechanism *Verner: It should explode once it fires *Verner: Open on my mark! *Verner: 3, 2, 1 *Verner: NOW *11:42HiddenlichHvare opens the door *11:42Dudeguy WC *Verner clicks the firing button as it opens* *11:42ADgeeRevust reloads the shooter *11:43Dudeguy WC *the minigun is thrown out into space and Verner is barely holding on* *11:43HiddenlichHvare shuts the door *Hvare: How will this help us? *11:43Dudeguy WCVerner: Just wait a moment... *11:43ADgeeRevust : ... *11:44Dudeguy WC *the minigun attempts to fire but keeps getting jammed* *11:44HiddenlichThe PD Cruiser is fast approaching *11:44Dudeguy WC *the access jamming causes a lot of buildup with the "blasting" part* * *it causes an explosion* *11:45ADgeeRevust brings out a machine gun *The Regisaurus of karro has joined the chat. *11:45HiddenlichQuedis: WHAT NOW?!?! *11:45Dudeguy WCVerner: ...I don't know *11:45HiddenlichQuedis: HYPER DRIVE IT THEN, REVUS! * *REVUST! *11:45Dudeguy WCVerner: I was hoping that would explode in the cruiser's windshield *11:45ADgeeRevust : Alright. *Revust activates the hyperdrive with the remove *11:46HiddenlichQuedis: Tell me where to so I can follow you *11:46ADgeeTravis : Fast we go. *11:46HiddenlichQuedis: What is that suppose to be? *The Regisaurus of karro has left the chat. *11:47Dudeguy WCVerner: JUST GO INTO SLIPSPACE *11:47HiddenlichQuedis: Fine. I guess I will- *11:47Dudeguy WCVerner: WE'LL FIND EACH OTHER 50 LIGHTYEARS HEADING TOWARDS THE WESTERN SECTION *11:47Hiddenlich *The sky craft Quedis is in explodes *11:47Dudeguy WC *IN 50 *11:48HiddenlichUi: NOW REVUST! *11:48ADgeeRevust activates *11:48HiddenlichThe engines zoom *11:48Dudeguy WC *the cruisers lasers do a cliche and barely miss as they go into hyperspace* *11:48HiddenlichThe van jumps across the galaxy *11:48ADgeebrb homework *11:48Hiddenlich *The van is shaking rapidly *Ui: Everyone hang on, we are exiting hyperspace! *ADgee has left the chat. *11:49Hiddenlich *The van exits hyperspace, and is approaching a jungle world *Ui: Well, that was a random jump. *11:50Dudeguy WC *meanwhile, the cruiser's thruster is hit by something* *11:50HiddenlichNear the location of Weegee.... *News Anchor: King Weegee will be making an announcement on the events that followed on planet Yi Xi *News Anchor: Oh, he's here now! * *The camera focuses on Weegee's podium *11:52Dudeguy WCWeegee: Greetings citizens of the UGG! *Weegee: And more importantly, the citizens of planet Yi Xi *11:53Hiddenlich *The people and news press are listening in closely *11:53Dudeguy WCWeegee: The recent violent attack may have you all worried, afraid, or doubtful *Weegee: But I will assure you that we are getting to the bottom of this *Weegee: Just moments ago, one of the ships that these terrorists stole was blown out of space, completely destroyed *Weegee: These terrorists may be crafty, but they are not powerful *11:54Finn168719Governor Filius Mertinos: The terrorists sure are stupid. *11:55Dudeguy WCWeegee: In addition, we got photos of two of the terrorists, without their masks on *11:55HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: Indeed Mertinos. I hope Weegee expresses his plan on dealing with these evil people. *11:56Hiddenlich *Pictures are shown *11:56Dudeguy WCWeegee: If any of you see these men, report it to the national police immediately *11:57Hiddenlich *Civilians nod *11:57Dudeguy WCWeegee: But the plan otherwise is simple *Weegee: More powerful security *Weegee: A rocket-van is no match for a cruiser *Weegee: Now, this doesn't mean that you will see a bunch of police running around *11:58HiddenlichMeegee: WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ****ING GUNSHIPS GETTING DESTROYED IN COLLISIONS CAUSED BY P**SING PLASTIC BALLS! *Meegee: WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT, SUPREME LEADER?!?! *Governor Torgee: ... *11:59Dudeguy WCWeegee: The gunships were clearly not operated correctly *Weegee: It's likely that the pilots just set the autopilot *11:59HiddenlichMeegee: OR WERE P*SS DRUNK! *Giggling is heard from the back *11:59Finn168719Governor Mertinos: Shut up fatty. *12:00HiddenlichGovernor Torgee: They can't hear you, you know that Mertinos. This is on TV. *12:00Dudeguy WCWeegee: You sound "piss drunk" yourself sir. Would you mind being a little more courteous to everyone here and stop yelling *12:00Finn168719Governor Mertinos: Oh. *12:00HiddenlichMeegee: SUCK MY BALLS! *Teenagers: ROASTED! *12:01Dudeguy WCWeegee: Guard. Grant him his request *a guard gets an inner-spiked vacuum cleaner* *12:01Hiddenlich *The TV cuts to a commercial *Meanwhile... *Ui: Well, this jungle is sure dangerous. *There are spikes all over Ui's back *12:03Dudeguy WCVerner: You're telling me *Verner: Well, so much for the plan Category:Unfinished Roleplays